A halfblood story
by Warrior.for.all
Summary: This is about a girl who is a demigod but an special one and plays an important part in the world. She is not supposed to exist. She is also faced with danger and emotional trouble but, I can't say anymore. And theres no Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story. So if I do terrible please forgive me. WOW, I'm really nervous! Anyway, if you have any review on this, please send me a message and tell me what I did wrong and what I got right. Again sorry if this is terrible and you hate it so much you want to go run away screaming. Enjoy, if you can.**

** ~W.F.A**

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming. My family. Dead, all of them. That was the first thing I though after that dream. '<em>That dream' <em>at that thought, I shuddered. I went over the dream in her mind.

_~Flashback~_

_I was reaching out to them, my family, when something grabbed me. Put a hand over my mouth and said, with a terrible truthiness in its dead-like voice "This will come true. You will watch them die. I will break your mind, spirit and heart, and one day I will come and do what to you, what I did to your family. Baby Tristian, Angel, your 7 year old sister that looks up to you, your mom and dad, your oldest brother, Tyler. Dead! You will die at my hands, Ember Everwood!" As the creature spoke all of this, I began to see the picture he was painting with his voice. I saw horrible thing done to her family. I started trembling so bad, that the only thing keeping me from falling were the arms of the creature constricting me. I felt sorrow at that but also anger. Anger quickly overcame the sorrow, and I lashed out at the creature but it seemed all I did was make the creature amused. I then began crying and screaming, and fighting against the creature, to break free._

_~End of Flashback~ _

Through that whole flashback to the dream, I could hear my family racing up the stairs to me. Well, all except my youngest brother, Tristian.

When I thought that, what the creature said came back to me.

I started shivering so uncontrollably, that by the time my family finally reached me I was still shivering. I tell you, it wasn't out coldness but of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That was my first chapter. Sorry it was so short. I think I did kind of okay on it, for a first timer. Send any reviews. PLEASE! I want to know what you think. If you liked it, Thank you, but if you didn't, you may run screaming in fear now. I give you permission. Anyway, I hope you picked the first one. Send any reviews and I'll try to respond to them as much as possible, and it might take awhile to make the next chapter because finales are coming up and I have to study. I promise to grant you three wishes if you review ;P Love to all you read this!<strong>

**-W.F.A**


	2. Chapter 2

Wait, I haven't officially introduced myself. My name is Ember Everwood. I know, I know. Funny name. A lot of people at the schools I've gone to say 'Are you going to burn down your own last name, Ember?' and snotty things like that.

Anyway, I am considered a rebel. I have now been kicked out of …one…two?…three…four? I think…six… 9 schools. I get blamed for anything that goes wrong!I have dyslexia and ADHD, sadly. So it makes it hard to stay focused. Though I have managed to use my charm, wit, and of course, beauty, to make enemies and exactly 3 friends. Fawn Miller, Athena(like the goddess, I know right?) Manalio, and Ash Archer. I know! He looks as amazing as his name. ~_Sigh~_ Now that I have introduced myself I can get back to where I was.

My family was running up the stairs, trying to get to me to make sure I was alright. They came bursting through the door. Somehow, they managed not to break it. My mom came running up to me while everyone else just followed. Angel jumped up onto the bed and curled up in my lap, as if to calm herself rather than to calm me. My father was just rambling while my mother was patting me to make sure I had no bruises. I kept trying to tell her I was fine and it was just a bad dream but whenever I opened my mouth, only a little weird sound came out and I started shivering even more. I finally just gave up trying. Tyler was looking around, at the window and stuff because he thought that a burglar tried to sneak in through my room, I had awoken, screamed bloody murder, and the burglar just jumped back out the window. The only problem to that theory was that my room was on the second floor of the house. The attic, if you will.

My room is the coolest because it is kind of a mix between old-fashioned and modern. I have a four post be with iron swirls around the top, wooden bookcases where I hold my stuff, a laptop, a lamp with fake jewels hanging from it, sliver paint, stuff on the walls, and more. I am in love with my room. I send all my time here.

After I _finally_ stoped shivering, I was able to tell them what happened. They tried to get me to tell them about the dream but I had so violently refused that they stayed away. Well, all but mom.

"Telling about the dream will make you feel better, honey. I promise"

"No, It Won't, Mom! Just leave it alone!"

"But…"

"No! Get out! All of you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They all began running towards the door. Whenever I get angry… Let's just say, the last time, they had to call the cops when I got mad. But then, Angel started crying because she had never been the victim of my anger. In fact, I took such great lengths that she had never even seen me angry. When I heard Angel cry though, I realized that all that work had been for nothing. She had seen me get mad and had been one of the victims. I froze at that sound. When shame began to overcome the anger, I tried to slowly walk towards her but she kept backing away.

"Angel…" I slowly said. My voice full of agony of what I'd done. Before I could say anything else though, she ran away. Out of my room, to her room where she flung herself onto the bed and began crying so hard I could hear them down the hall. My family just stood there, all awkward-like. It was so funny looking I began to laugh at them. In return they gave me the maybe-she-is-crazy-after-all look.

At that look, I became so very somber when I saw that look. It made me think maybe I was crazy. When I thought that I became scared but in fact, I think I would welcome it. It would make everything so much easier. No more family to worry about, I wouldn't break the hearts of my parents if I got kicked out of school, I wouldn't worry about school. The more I thought about it, the more I welcomed my craziness. But I knew I wasn't crazy. It was like wishing for a penguin to fly. Impossible. I started to cry, and sob, all the while my family looking at me. When I realized that, I screamed at them to get out. They again rushed to the door and got out.

I was on the floor, helplessly crying when I heard a scratch on the window. I got up an d looked out, but with the window closed, mind you. I looked and suddenly I saw Ash pop up somehow. Opening the window, I let him in. Behind him came in Fawn and Athena. Looking great as usual even in their pjs. It makes my regret being their friends when I look at how good they look, compared to me, but I remember their kindness, and stuff, so I feel bad for thinking that. Anyway, they climbed through the window. They climbed through the window! But before I could ask anything, I hear something. I open my mouth to ask what that was when I heard a roar, and a snort, and see several monstrous things through the window.


	3. Apology

Okay people, I am sorry for not updating soon. Finales are coming up, so you know, I have to study. I'll try to update soon but forgive me if it isn't 'till later. Please forgive and review on what little I have. Hehehe… Well, yeah. Please forgive me and thankyou Califlower for such a sweet comment. I try to make people happy.

~ W.F.A


End file.
